The 73rd Hunger Games
by Nance1234
Summary: Just a regular SYOT.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Whoever May Be Reading This,**

**I have a whole summer of doing absolutely nothing ahead of me and so decided to start an SYOT just to give me something to do.**

**Now, I've never done one of these before and to be honest I've never read a completed one either. So please be nice. **

**Okay here's the form:**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District (first and second choice):

Appearance (please be descriptive):

Background:

Important family and friends:

Personality/traits:

Strengths/ any special skills:

Weaknesses:

Reaped/ volunteered and reaction:

Training strategy:

Interview angle:

Would they make allies/who with?:

**If you could submit a bloodbath tribute as well that'd be great.**

**Be creative! And the more detail the better, just so I can write your characters exactly how you imagined them. Please PM me your tributes.**

**Prologue**

Seneca Crane looked up at the quaking man before him and gave him the kind of smile you imagine a shark would give its prey. His eyes, cold and unfeeling, looked the poor servant up and down.

'Well?'

'S-sir. There h-have been stories. Wh- wh- whisperings'

'Of what, may I ask?'

'U-uprisings, sir. Nothing big, just rumours. S-sparks'

The servant raised his eyes for the first time and saw with relief that the Gamemaker didn't look perturbed. Hopefully there would be no 'shooting the messenger' today. Delivering news like this to people in power was always risky.

Crane sat back in his chair and considered this information for a moment. Even a hint of an uprising was bad, very bad. If it wasn't contained, it could cause the fall of the Capitol. The only way to safeguard this uneasy, dictated peace they clung to was to crush any signs of rebellion. And there was only one way to do that.

He traced the pattern of his beard absentmindedly. The whole room of Capitol staff and minor gamemakers were waiting for his response with bated breaths.

'I guess the Hunger Games this year will have to be particularly… spectacular' he said with a hint a malice that made the occupants of the room shiver.


	2. Tribute List

**Hello!**

**I've decided to write some of my own tributes just so I can start the story. I hope I've included everyone here, and if youd like to submit one, please do!**

**Also apparently I have to write something in each chapter, so here it is:**

The Head Gamemaker stood on the glass floor of the hovercraft, surveying the arena he had so carefully created. He didn't often allow himself to feel proud, but a smug smile forced its way onto his lips. This would be a good games; he could sense it. The Capitol was already buzzing, with polls guessing what the arena would be and the type of mutts likely to be included. Crane had even been invited to several reaping parties: a luxury he would never allow himself until the games were successfully over.

He watched as the machines moved away far below him, carrying lumps of rock around. The arena didn't look at all finished, but then again the roof hadn't been added yet. A servant had informed him it would be ready just in time for the start of the reapings, in three days. Everything was running smoothly. All he needed now were the tributes.

Seneca returned to the Capitol, filled with hope that this year's games would be even bloodier and more exciting than any before it.

**Tribute list so far:**

District 1 male:

District 1 female: Niami Rose Harris

District 2 male:

District 2 female: Reserved.

District 3 male: Gizmo Wires

District 3 female: Lorelia Jacksi

District 4 male:

District 4 female: Coral Starfish

District 5 male: Mason Crawley

District 5 female: Dorien Oakfree

District 6 male:

District 6 female: Alisa Perch

District 7 male: Fir Bracken

District 7 female: Gardenia Murry

District 8 male: Kyan Jesson

District 8 female: Lacey Weaver

District 9 male:

District 9 female:

District 10 male: Reserved.

District 10 female: Lark Hunter

District 11 male: Silas Palmer

District 11 female: Kadence Palmer

District 12 male: Dominic Silas

District 12 female: Coal Smith

**Also, so I don't have to write 24 sets of reapings and train rides etc, I've decided to write the reapings for the first three districts, the train rides for the next three, training for the next and the interviews for the last three. That way you get an idea of every character without it getting overly long and boring.**

**Nancy**

**UPDATE: Even if you've already submitted a tribute, any bloodbaths would be great!**


	3. District 1 Reaping

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the wait but I've been really busy with dance shows and induction days etc. So lets press on with the story!**

**District 1**

Lance knew he was the best. From the moment he set foot in the training camp on his fourth birthday, to now, poised on the edge of participating in greatest games ever, he had always believed he was special. Something inside him told him he was the chosen one; he would be the greatest victor ever. As he stood in the roped of section in the plaza, waiting for the reaping to begin people started coming up to him and wishing him luck in volunteering. Fortunately, this year he was the only 18 year old male in the training camp so he would have no competition in become a tribute. Not that he couldn't easily deal with a bit of competition.

'Congrats, sword man'

'See you in about a month'

'If they don't pick you, just behead them'

The stream of comments was endless. Most of them came from giggling girls, desperate for a chance to speak to him. Understandable really. He ran his hand through his blonde curls and heard several sighs.

'Girls girls, don't you worry about me. I'll be fine'. He followed that with a characteristic wink.

A girl of about 15 with red curly hair stepped forward shyly and held out a woven leather bracelet.

'I was wondering whether you could take this as a token. I made it myself, its supposed to bring good luck'

Lance looked down at her with malicious eyes.

'I don't need luck' he said before knocking the jewelry to the floor and striding off towards the designated section. He didn't need anyone doubting him.

The ginger girl had run off sobbing but her friends continued to wave and blow kisses at him. Hell, they were even happy giving up their friendships for him. As he went and stood in the boy's section he was greeted by looks of disgust and some even shook their heads. It was clearly just jealousy. He was the best sword fighter _and _he got all the girls.

The escort for district 1, a tall, stick-thin man with blue hair down to his waist stepped up onto the podium. He was wearing a floor length skirt, accompanied by a jewel-encrusted shirt. Lance sighed with happiness thinking about how soon he too would be able to wear clothes like that.

'Now I'm just going to skip the reaping all together seeing as an there's very little chance we'll need it' he announced in the thick Capitol accent. 'So, any male volunteers?'

Lance stepped forward decisively. 'I volunteer'. Without waiting for anyone else to speak he strode up to the platform and held it out for the escort to shake. The man from the Capitol looked slightly taken aback by this display but eventually shook Lance's outstretched hand.

'And what might your name be?'

'Lance. Lance Elfin'

He turned to stare down at his adoring public, happy with the fact that he would be return very soon accompanied by lots of money and hopefully several attractive women.

'Aria, wait up!' Niomi called. Her little sister bounced ahead of her, disappearing in the throng of people heading towards the town square. She watched the jet-black hair that they had both inherited from their mother duck and dive round people, desperate to get to the reaping first. Niomi felt a pang of panic. An 11 year old could easily get crushed. She scanned the horizon with her sharp, hazel eyes, putting her hand up to shield them from the sun. Then she saw something that caused her to let out a scream of pure terror. Aria had been picked up by a man. She sprinted through the crowd elbowing people out the way and snarled viciously at anyone who tried to restrain her. When she reached the man she started battering any place she could reach.

'You let her go!'

The man turned round and smiled down at her. She knew that dark skin and smile anywhere.

'Hello daughter' he said, putting Aria down.

Niomi scowled up at him. 'Nice to see you, dad. How's having all that money and a new, younger wife going?

'I see you haven't changed a bit. Leave me alone okay? I'm just here to watch the reaping'.

'YOU LEFT US. YOU LEFT US TO STARVE. And now you have the audacity to turn up with a hey? I never want to see you.'

She turned sharply and marched off, puling her sister with her and feeling her breath quickening. She forced herself to calm. Now was not the time for panic attacks.

She walked passed Lance Elfin, surrounded by his usual gang of airheads. He was so confident of winning, but everyone knew that he wasn't actually that good at fighting. When he got in the games he'd probably be dead within a day.

The reaping started, and Lance quickly volunteered.

'Now for the girls' the escort said. 'Any volunteers?'

The silence that followed puzzled everyone. There were always volunteers. Niomi's heart quickened. Without volunteers she could end up in the games.

Everyone waited with bated breath as the escort's hand disappeared into the reaping bowl. He pulled out a single slip of paper.

'Niomi Rose Harris'

Niomi felt her legs move up towards the stage, but her mind was still in shock. She made sure to fix a steely expression on her face but her insides were in turmoil. How would her family survive without her? But by the time she reached her place next to Lance, her mind was set –and when she had decided something it nearly always happened. She would win these games.


End file.
